


Rise and Shine

by shaggydogstail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Community: scarvesnhats, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaggydogstail/pseuds/shaggydogstail
Summary: Sirius can be very persuasive when he wants something badly enough.





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for scarvesnhats on LJ. The prompt was:
> 
> _the falling leaves drift by the window_  
>  the autumn leaves of red and gold.  
> i see your lips, the summer kisses  
> the sun-burned hands i used to hold. 
> 
> NAT KING COLE, _autumn leaves_

Autumn, which should mark the beginning of the end of the year, with dying leaves and fading flowers, still felt like a new beginning, a year after leaving school. Seven years of new start Septembers had left their mark on Sirius, who couldn’t shake the feeling that the morning mists and chill winds were telling him to pack his trunk and head off for a new school year. The Gryffindor reds and golds of the autumn leaves made him more homesick than he had ever been for his childhood home.

Autumn with no-where to go and nothing changing heightened Sirius’ sense of disquiet. Even after a year he hadn’t quite got used to not being at Hogwarts, hadn’t got the hang of going to work instead of classes, wasn’t used to fighting Death Eaters instead of Snivellus and Filch, still didn’t feel right living alone.

Sirius’ solo living status troubled him the most, as it was potentially most easily remedied, if only that Stubborn Bastard and Wilfully Contrary Git, Remus Lupin would see sense (give in to Sirius’ whinging) and flee the family home in favour of Sirius’ opulent love-nest of Bacchic glory (second-floor flat in Shepherd’s Bush).

Sirius had tried everything to convince Remus; shouting, sulking, whinging, pleading. Damnit, at one point he’d got so desperate he’d even tried _reasoning_ with his boyfriend. But still Remus remained firm. It wasn’t often that Remus said no to Sirius, but on those rare occasions he did put his foot down, his resolve was as solid as the Rock of Gibraltar. Which was annoying, for Sirius at least.

Remus had any number of reasons why he shouldn’t move in with Sirius, all of which, in Sirius’ considered opinion, were complete bollocks. Remus said he hadn’t spent enough time with his parents while he was away at boarding school. Sirius could understand Remus liking his own parents, on a theoretical level at least, but he knew for a fact that Remus’ mother drove him nuts with her fussing, fondness of irksome ballads on the Wizarding Wireless Network and refusal to allow him a chocolate biscuit in the packed lunch he took to work each day. (Sirius told him that if _he_ was making his packed lunches, Remus could have all the chocolate biscuits he liked, and if that wasn’t an unmistakeable sign of his love, Sirius didn’t know what was.)

Arguments about not being able to afford the rent, or the gas or the electricity were dismissed as ridiculous, since Sirius owned the flat and didn’t pay rent anyway, and as for elects, eclect, ez—whatever, _what do you think your wand is for, Moony?_

Remus had also come out with some vague nonsense about commitment and independence, being ready and relationships, which Sirius chose to more or less ignore. Remus worried about that nonsense enough for both of them and Sirius considered analysing it a waste of his brain power. As far as he was concerned, he was happier when Remus was around, so of course he’d be happy if Remus was there all the time, and worrying about all that other stuff just complicated matters.

Sirius didn’t want to explain why it was so important that Remus should be with him all the time, didn’t even want to think about what it meant. He just wanted Remus, and he didn’t have him nearly enough.

But Remus was here, now, and he’d be there for the rest of the day, so Sirius could just concentrate on enjoying him, instead of coming up with madcap schemes involving hidden shoes, anti-Apparition spells and feigning illness to keep Remus nearby. Better yet, Remus was completely naked, and asleep next to him in Sirius’ bed, which meant Sirius could stare at him all he liked, without Remus getting all weird and looking away, blushing and trying to hide. Sirius hated it when he did that.

Sirius propped himself up on his elbow so he could get a better look at Remus. He was lying on his back, with his mouth hanging open ever so slightly, wisps of hair splayed out across the pillow. There was a beam of sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains, casting butter-yellow light across the side of Remus’ head and shoulder. The summer highlights in his hair shone gold against the red cotton pillow case, and Sirius couldn’t resist stretching his arm over to stroke the stray tendrils of hair. It felt soft against his fingers, already warm in the morning sun.

There was no particular need for Sirius to worry about Remus waking up; the boy slept like the proverbial log, and had once failed to wake when the foot of his bed was on fire (winning Sirius five galleons from James in the process). Sirius passed an enjoyable few minutes playing with Remus’ hair, seeing if he could pull it far enough across Remus’ face to tickle his nose with it. (He couldn’t; it just a inch too short. Shame.)

Once he’d exhausted the possibilities of playing with Remus’ hair, Sirius turned his attention to his mouth, experimenting with curling Remus’ bottom lip back, and then letting it flip up into position. There were tiny little red veins on the inside of his lip that Sirius had never seen before, and he was delighted to have found a whole new bit of his Moony to admire, even if it was small and oddly squidgy-looking. Sirius was so excited by his discovery that he got a bit carried away, and accidentally prodded Remus’ gum with his fingernail, causing Remus to shuffle slightly in his sleep, a murmured half-protest rumbling in his throat. Sirius backed away and watched him for a moment until he settled again: he was having far too much fun exploring to let Remus wake up yet.

Once Remus’ breathing had returned to the rhythmic, whuffling not-quite snores that indicated he was sound asleep, Sirius cast his eyes down. Remus’ arm was draped across his chest, holding the duvet tight across his body—the body that was _completely naked_ underneath. That would never do. He took hold of Remus’ wrist and lifted it gently, marvelling at the lightness of his arm. Actually, flopping Remus’ arm back and forth, rag-doll like was very entertaining in itself.

Remus wriggled and arched his back, still asleep. The movement caused the duvet to slip down his chest, exposing a line of freckles that were just _begging_ to be kissed. Sirius leant over and pressed his lips to Remus’ shoulder, trailing feather-light kisses across the clusters of freckles, fading with the passing of summer. Sirius’ mouth traced a meandering path across Remus’ collarbone and down his chest, circling a nipple and—why not?—pausing for a quick lick, which made the slumbering body shiver. Sirius shifted down until his face met the scrunched up duvet and, well, it was plenty warm enough in the bedroom, so he thought he might as well get rid of that entirely.

The slightest chill from the loss of the duvet obviously affected Remus, as he curled into Sirius instinctively. Sirius rested his head on soft milky skin of Remus’ belly as Remus’ arms curved over his shoulders. The smooth skin was warm and comforting on Sirius’ cheek, and he almost thought he could have stayed like that forever, if there wasn’t so much delicious Moony-body left to kiss. He trailed his fingers down Remus’ side and over his hip, the almost-tickly squirm making Remus’ belly quiver deliciously against him. He turned his head inwards and nuzzled the sleep-warmed skin, kissing and prodding with his nose, enjoying the feeling of Remus wriggling again as he shifted down, over his belly and towards the bony plane of his hip and…well, _hello_.

Clearly, not all of Remus was asleep after all. And his impressive early-morning erection demanded Sirius’ attention even more than his freckles did.

Sirius hesitated, briefly considering the ethics of performing sex acts on an unconscious partner. He quickly decided that the odds of Remus actually _objecting_ to a blow job were so ridiculously low, he was a fool to even consider it, and opted to carry on. He flicked out his tongue and trailed it up the underside of Remus’ cock, the barely-there touch making it harder than ever. Encouraged, Sirius continued licking, soft, teasing strokes until Remus started to roll his hips and make soft moaning sounds.

Remus was waking up as Sirius started sucking him into his mouth, caressing the head with lips and tongue. He groaned and rolled his hips, limbs twitching with pleasure. Sirius took him deeper into his mouth and glanced up, watching Remus’ eyes blinking open in bleary, blissed-out confusion with some satisfaction.

‘Nnngh,’ mumbled Remus, ‘Pads?’

Sirius lifted his head oh-so-slowly, drawing his tongue along the underside of Remus’ cock as he let it slip from his mouth. He pressed a kiss to the head before grinning up at Remus.

‘So, you’re awake then?’

‘Yeah.’ Remus didn’t sound entirely certain of the fact as he craned his neck to look down at Sirius. ‘Don’t let that stop you,’ he added, flopping back down on the pillow.

Sirius laughed softly and resumed his unhurried licking, sucking, kissing, teasing as Remus groaned and writhed beneath him. He ran his hands across Remus’ thighs and stomach, broad sweeps of his palm across hot, wriggling flesh. He moaned when he felt Remus stroking his hair, gently entreating him to do more, _harder, faster, deeper…oh, please, Padfoot, more_.

Remus was becoming beautifully undone, babbling and pleading, wanting so badly. Sirius pressed his hands to Remus’ hips, pushing his own weight forward to pin him to the mattress and plunged forward, swallowing him whole and sucking _hard_. Remus spasmed, then went rigid, his breathing hitched and he came with a strangled cry, _oh!_

Sirius swallowed and sucked the last traces of liquid off his softening cock before wriggling back up the bed, retracing his kisses across Remus’ skin and—he couldn’t resist it—nuzzling his belly again on the way. Remus pulled him into his arms, dropping warm, lazy kisses on his face and stroking his hair and back.

‘All right?’ he whispered softly as Sirius settled on the pillow beside him.

‘Never better,’ murmured Sirius. ‘You?’

‘Fantastic,’ smiled Remus. ‘You’re wonderful, you know.’

Sirius beamed at him. ‘I do my best,’ he said modestly.

Remus laughed and kissed him again, cuddling up close to scratch behind Sirius’ ear just the way he liked it.

‘Mmm, ’s’nice,’ muttered Sirius contentedly. ‘Can we stay here all day? Forever?’

‘That does sound appealing,’ mused Remus, ‘but we can’t stay in bed forever. We’ll have to eat at some point.’

‘Don’t need food,’ insisted Sirius, ‘got you to fill me up.’

Remus snorted. ‘And they say romance is dead,’ he teased. ‘Besides, we’ll have to get up to use the toilet. Even you’re not that kinky.’

Sirius chuckled into his neck. He’d been having some very interesting thoughts about the use of Vanishing Charms for just such eventualities, but was keeping them to himself until he’d worked out the finer details.

‘And I’ll have to go back to my parents at some point…’

‘Moony!’ whined Sirius. Did he have to mention that now?

‘…to collect my stuff,’ Remus continued. ‘That is, if you still want me here.’

Sirius’ head jerked up. ‘Really? You’ll move in? Here? With me?’

‘Here. With you,’ confirmed Remus, smiling at the look of undisguised joy lighting up Sirius’ face. ‘Happy?’

‘Ecstatic,’ said Sirius, leaning in to kiss him enthusiastically. ‘You won’t regret it,’ he told Remus when he settled back down against him.

‘I’m certain I will, but I want to anyway,’ said Remus.

Sirius huffed, too happy to argue. ‘What made you change your mind?’

Remus grinned at him wickedly. ‘You persuaded me.’

‘What?’ laughed Sirius. ‘I couldn’t convince you with reason and logic, but waking you up with a blow job did the trick?’

‘So it would appear.’

‘Hmm,’ snorted Sirius. ‘And people think _you’re_ the sensible one.’

‘I _am_ the sensible one,’ retorted Remus. ‘Which means we’re clearly doomed.’

‘Tha’s alright,’ yawned Sirius, ‘don’t mind being doomed with you.’

‘Me neither,’ said Remus, before drifting back off to sleep.


End file.
